


Sweet Torture

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blushing, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle gets distracted by Granny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Prompt: sweetheart. Drabbletag 7 at femslash100  
> Betaread by the fabulous lanalucy.

Belle sat at the counter at Granny’s diner. She waited for her lunch while Ruby kept her company, talking animatedly about the previous night where she ran through Storybrook’s woods in her wolf form.  

“Belle, are you even listening?“ her friend asked, her tone annoyed.   

“What?“ Belle broke her gaze away from Granny, who worked in the kitchen. “I’m sorry, I was… a little lost in reverie.“ She took a long sip of her iced tea.  

“Yeah, I noticed. It seems to happen a lot lately,“ Ruby huffed. “I didn’t mean to bore you.“ She started to get up.  

Belle turned on her barstool to get Granny out of her line of sight and focused her gaze on Ruby instead. “You don’t bore me. I’m all ears now, please continue.“ She gave Ruby her sweetest smile. It worked.

  Sometime later Granny came around the counter and passed Belle a bag with her lunch. “Here you go, sweetheart,“ Granny said, patting Belle’s hand.  

“Thank you.“ Belle casted her eyes downward. Heat spread across her face; she knew she was blushing furiously. The way Granny said sweetheart made her stomach tingle. Then Granny made it even worse by leaning in and pressing a kiss to Belle’s cheek.   

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart.“  

“Y-yes. Okay. B-bye,“ Belle stammered, before making a fast exit. It couldn’t possibly be right what she was feeling for Granny, but tomorrow Belle would be back for another round of sweet torture.

  The End


End file.
